1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for sealing the joint gaps between substrate surfaces used structurally. These joint gaps normally occur between floors and walls or between ceilings and walls or between walls. However, such gaps can occur between any two construction substrates.
The primary problem here is that these individual substrates which are normally positioned at an angle with one another and normally at approximately a ninety degree angle with respect to one anther are capable of moving independently of one another. Thus the size of the joint gap can vary significantly as the wall, ceiling or floor flexes relative to the adjacently positioned similar surface. Heretofore the means for sealing such areas has been to insert an insulation batting or to spray foam into the joint gap. The problem is that as the two adjacent substrates move or otherwise flex with respect to one another the size of the gap becomes greater and becomes smaller at various times depending on the type of use and other conditions. When the joint gap widens with some materials the gap becomes too wide for the insulating or blocking material and sealing of the joint gap is compromised. On the other hand when the substrates flex toward one another the amount of this flexing is limited by the minimum width to which the batting or foam can be compressed without failure. Thus these unique conditions experienced by two movable substrates adjacently positioned to define a joint gap therebetween are greatly inhibited by the current means for sealing of the gap. The present invention provides a means for sealing of this gap without requiring the positioning of any component directly in the gap and in this way allows complete capability of flexible movement between the two substrates while maintaining an uncompromised seal extending over the joint gap therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been granted on systems for providing interfacing structure between walls, ceilings and/or floors many of which are defined as “head-of-wall” control system. Other currently existing patents attempting to solve this problem or dealing peripherally with structures for sealing between structural substrates are shown in the following patents. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,357,713 patented Nov. 2, 1920 to A. M. Lane and assigned to Monarch Metal Products Company on a “Weather Strip For Expansion Joints”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,294 patented Jul. 18, 1967 to R. A. Waller and assigned to Kins Developments Limited on a “Flexible Insert”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,242 patented. Jan. 28, 1986 to C. L. Dunsworth and assigned to Metalines, Inc. on a “Smoke And Heat Barrier”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,527 patented Nov. 6, 1990 to H. J. Gohlke and assigned to Metalines, Inc. on “Expansion Joint Fire Barrier Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,719 patented Dec. 18, 1990 to A. R. LaRoche et al on a “Fire Resistant Expansion Joint”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,962 patented Mar. 19, 1991 to H. J. Gohlke et al and assigned to Metalines, INc. on “Expansion Joint Fire Barrier Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,423 patented Jul. 9, 1991 to A. T. Kornylak and assigned to Kornylak Corporation on a “Vibration Resistant Building Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,797 patented Aug. 25, 1992 to H. J. Gohlke et al and assigned to Balco, Inc. on “Expansion Joint Fire Barrier Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,162 patented Nov. 9, 1993 to J. D. Nicholas and assigned to Pawling Corporation on “Multi-Functional Wall Cover For Architectural Joints”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,293 patented Nov. 23, 1993 to H. J. Gohlke et al and assigned to Balco, Inc. on “Expansion Joint Fire Barrier Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,372 patented Mar. 29, 1994 to J. D. Nicholas and assigned to Pawling Corporation on “Elastomeric Sealing System For Architectural Joints”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,838 patented Oct. 31, 1995 to P. S. Heller on a “Fire Barrier”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,165 patented Oct. 1, 1996 to L. Hoefsloot et al and assigned to KONE Oy on “Joint Between A Landing Door And Wall Structures”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,166 patented Oct. 1, 1996 to J. Burke et al and assigned to Foster Wheeler Energia Oy on an “Expansion Joint With Protective Shielding”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,066 patented May 26, 1998 to D. W. Becker on a “Slip Track Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,332 patented Jun. 16, 1998 to H. V. Landin et al and assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company on a “Fire Barrier Protected Dynamic Joint”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,400 patented Mar. 30, 1999 to D. J. Bratek et al and assigned to Watson Bowman Acme Corp. on an “Expansion Control System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,788 patented Jun. 22, 1999 to T. r. Herren on a “Fire Blocking And Seismic Resistant Wall Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,041 patented Jul. 13, 1999 to J. D. Egri, II on a “Bottom Track For Wall Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,668 patented May 9, 2000 to t. R. Herren on a “Seismic And Fire-Resistant Head-Of-Wall Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,750 patented Nov. 2, 1999 to H. V. Landin et al and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on a “Fire Barrier Protected Dynamic Joint”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,488 patented Sep. 5, 2000 to J. R. Olson et al and assigned to Unifrax Corporation on “Fire Barrier Material And Gaskets Therefor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,874 patented Oct. 10, 2000 to J. R. Olson et al and assigned to Unifrax Corporation and Construction Specialties, Inc. on “Fire Resistant Barrier For Dynamic Expansion Joints”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,352 patented Oct. 17, 2000 to V. Barnes et al on a “Fire Barrier”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,053 patented Jan. 23, 2001 to R. C. A. St. Germain and assigned to roger C. A. St. Germain on a “Wall Track Assembly And Method For Installing The Same”.